The Magical Bird Man
by Phassums
Summary: One shot, Tobitaka/OC, enjoy!


It was a dark night. I had decided to go out for a walk, even if all i needed was at tumblr house (shhh it exists in this ok), a little fresh air wouldn't hurt. I knew Courtnay would probably realize I had left my room, so I wanted to get as far away from tumblr house as I could before she finds me again and never leaves me alone. Geez that girl is so retarded. ANYWAY BACK TO THAT WALK.

I had only been walking for a few minutes when i heard a strange noise come from a shrub. I thought it was probably one of my millions of stalkers so i didn't think any harm would come to me if i was curious and looked.

Inside the bush was a purple bird, very fluffy and regal looking, with a weird looking wing. Being the super kawaii awesome animal lover i am, i decided to take the bird back to tumblr house, where i could make sure it stayed the way back, i spoke to the bird, which made tiny noises in response, making it sound like it was mourning- i mean moaning. I was a little worried about the bird, so i hurried back to tumblr house to try and help him.

Once i had made it into my room, i put the bird down softly on my bed and examined it. It seemed to have gotten in a rough fight of some kind, so i ran out to get bandages from one of the supply closets. It took me a while to debate which bandages would be right to use, and i just ended up taking a whole bunch or random ones. As i hurried back to my room, i got a few greetings from other people that lived in tumblr house, no big deal, i'm used to stalkers anyway. When i opened my door though, there was something i wasn't used to on my bed instead of the bird.

"WHAAAAAAAT...WHO...WHERE DID THE BIRD GO?" I screamed, shocked by the fact that there was a naked man with very stylish hair on my bed. The man just stared back at me, like i was crazy. "AN ANSWER WOULD BE GREAT RIGHT NOW, SINCE THERE IS A NAKED MAN ON MY BED WHERE I LEFT A BIRD...OH GOD, YOU DIDN'T EAT IT DID YOU?" The man shook his head and looked down at himself, realizing he was naked, and jumped under the blanket. I heard a mumble from under the blanket, and i guessed he was asking for clothes. "Fine, i'll go and grab you some clothes, but promise you'll stay here!" The man poked his head out and nodded quickly, then returned to the saftey of his blanket.

I ran downstairs to the theater room set up or w/e the fuck they had going on down here and ran around, looking for someone who i could tell about this and have guy clothes available, since i don't keep guy's clothes in my closet. After climbing over tons of losers watching movies i didn't know because they are so kewl and hipster, i found Courtnay holding a picture of Kazemaru and crying, saying that he was the only one that loves her blah blah blah all that emo shit. "Courtnay get yo sad emo ass up and help me" She stopped crying and looked up, her eyes all sparkley and kawaii. "INDU YOU WANT MY HELP OMG INDU HI I WAS JUST SAYING HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AHAHAHHAHA I LOVE YOU INDU" I sighed. "Can you just stop and come with me please i need help with this and you're the only whore i can trust" Courtnay stopped, thought about what i said, shrugged and followed me back to my room as i explained what happened. Courtnay took it all extremely well and said she had just the right clothes for him, and ran off, yelling at me to wait at the door to my room.

Eventually after what seemed to be ages, Courtnay returned with the clothes. The shirt said GANGSTA and was all sparkley and shiny like something off Blingee and the pants were awkward and loose looking. "Sorry that they aren't the most stylish things, but it was short notice and it took me a while to pick the lock into Josh's room to find the clothes he never wears!"

"Ok well w/e just come in and see this guy he has really awesome hair i almost said kyaa when i saw him!""Ok" so Courtnay followed me in and threw the clothes towards the man hiding under the covers. "Alright i know it's only a shirt and pants but it was kind of short notice and Courtnay had to break into her bitch's-""Husband's!""w/e that guy Josh's room and get these for you" The man look at the clothes for a second a mumbled a thanks that i could barely** hear as he slipped the pants on beneath the blanket. As he stood up with his new clothes on that fit him very nicely, A man with his hair up in a ponytail came in and whispered something to Courtnay about ponytail and dressing up and other things not appropriate because right now this is rated PG 13. "Ok Indu i have to go with Josh enjoy your new waifu byyyeeeeeeeeeee""But he isn't my waifu he is a stylish man i don't know!" And then Courtnay left so i was stuck with the man.

The time in there with the man was pretty awkward because he'd keep checking his hair in the mirror and pushing on it so it would go into place and staring back at me, asking if it looked any better. I thought he was sexy overall, but i wasn't going to say that, he looked like the type that would tie me down and brutally murder me, so i just kept saying i liked it overall. "Also, sorry i scared you like that i change into a bird sometimes it's really weird""At least you don't turn into a really ugly bird" He just nodded and asked about his hair again, getting the same was frustrated of that answer and told me to tell him the truth. "The truth? The truth is that i think you're fine, dayum course, you would be sexier with disco king clothes on" He shrugged, snapped his fingers and suddenly he had magical sparkle desu disco king clothes and was all ready to dance like a_ fabulous _disco king and woo indu over & shit. "Ok i am really turned on right now what's your name anyway omg?" "My name's Tobitaka" "Ok let's have sex" "Ok" So Indu and Tobitaka had magical sex for 7 hours, which a few people walked in on and left just as fast.

Eventually Tobit and Indu got married, even if it took a while because Tobit is old fashioned and loved Indu a lot and wanted to make sure she wouldn't leave him. Tobit is now a stay at home mom that plays sakka in his spare time, while Indu surfs da internet in search of retarded stalkers that will write amazing fics like this for her DA END.


End file.
